Trip Down Memory Lane
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: AN: This is a story about Lily Devalos being raped in college and Manuel being shot and almost bleeding to death. She is so terrified of Alex (the guy who raped her aka him). Alex goes to jail, but returns bound and determined to make there lives a living hell! Focuses mainly on Manuel and Lily's life in the present time but will have bits and pieces from there past.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is a story about Lily Devalos being raped in college and Manuel being shot and almost bleeding to death. She is so terrified of Alex Johnson (the guy who raped her aka him). Alex goes to jail, but returns bound and determined to make there lives a living hell!**_

Lily walked into the room and was horrified at what she saw. She ran to Manuel and dropped to her knees crying. There he laid covered in blood with a bullet hole on his chest. Before she could try to stop him from bleeding out someone covered her mouth. He dragged her into the bedroom and raped her violently.

She heard Manuel's saying "Lily, Lily bean, wake up baby, you're having a nightmare" and shot up. Her eyes were wild and her heart was pounding. She fell into his arms crying hysterically. She eventually calmed down, but she wouldn't let go of him.

Manuel asked her "honey what's wrong"? She looked at him and said "I dreamt about him again and saw you covered in blood…god it was awful". Manuel said "honey it was just a dream". Lily says "but I haven't dreamt about him in so long…why am I dreaming about him now Manny"? Panicked she said "oh no what if it's a warning…what if he is getting out of jail"? She started gasping for air.

Manuel said "honey, calm down you're going to make yourself sick". He took her face in his hands. Manuel said "Lily I'm sure its nothing, but if it will make you feel better I can look into when I get to work". She looked at him and said "it would make me feel better". He said "I will check into it ". She nodded. He said "come on baby let's go back to bed it's only 2:00 a.m.". She thought about it for a moment and she snuggled into his arms. He could feel how tense she was and he knew it would be a while before she was calm enough to fall asleep.

He knew what would make her feel better. Manuel looked at her and said "do you want me to sing to you"? She smiled and nodded against his chest. He said "in English or Spanish"? She whispered "Spanish". He sang to her in Spanish and she fell asleep. He smiled and thought to himself works every time.

Allison wakes up from a horrible nightmare. She shoots straight up. Joe wakes up and says "honey, are you okay"? Allison says "no I'm not…I just had the worst dream". He sat up worried he hasn't seen her this way in a long time. Something must've really shaken her up. Joe said "honey what's wrong"? She said "I dreamt about Manuel and Lily, but it was confusing". He said "how do you mean"? Allison said "I dreamt about her being raped and Manuel got shot, but they were younger". She said "so either it really happened, or my dreams are messing with my head again".

Joe said "maybe you should ask him". Allison looked at him like he lost his mind and said "oh yeah that would go over well". He said "honey, you need to tell him…if you're wrong you're wrong, but if not and something happens to her and he finds out you dreamt about it Manuel would never forgive you". She sighed and said "I guess you're right". She laid down and snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning Manuel's alarm goes off and he hits it before it can wake up Lily. He looks down and smiles. Lily is clinging to him as if her life depends on it. God he loves her. He manages to move out of her embrace without waking her he puts a pillow in his place and she latches onto it. He goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He comes out of the bathroom 30 minutes later dressed and ready to go. He notices her stir. He walks over to her and kisses her awake. She smiles against his lips, wraps her arms around him and pulls him down on the bed. She looks at him and says "I love it when you wake me up like that". He smiled and said "so I take it you're feeling better"? She said "yes I think so…maybe it was just a dream after all". He smiled and said "that's my girl". She quickly said "but can you still check on it"? Manuel said "of course I can".

He said "why don't you stay in bed you had a rough night". She gave him a sexy smile and said "care to join me"? He smirked and said "I would love to but I have to go to work". She pouted. He laughed. He said "don't be disappointed baby I promise when I get home from work I'm all yours". She smiled brightly and kissed him. He said "I'll see you later Lily bean…I love you". She smiled again and said "I love you too Manny". He left the room and she snuggled deep into the covers and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Allison debated on whether or not to tell Devalos what she dreamt about. She knew Joe was right. She got out of the elevator and saw Devalos in his office. She gathered all of her courage and walked to his office and knocked on the door. He looked up and said "good morning Allison…what can I do for you"?

She said "I dream last night and it freaked me out". She continued. "Joe said I should tell you about it". He looked at her. He has never seen her this way before. He said "okay, go ahead". She took a deep breath and said "does the name Alex Johnson mean anything to you"? Manuel's blood ran cold and he paled a little. He said "close the door and sit down".


	2. Chapter 2

Allison sat down.

He said "yes the name is familiar…but where on earth did you hear it from"?

Allison said "from my dream".

Manuel said "what exactly did you dream about"?

Allison took a deep breath and said "I dreamt that Alex shot you and he…well you see he…"

She sighed she just couldn't get it out.

Manuel said "he what"?

She whispered "Alex raped your wife".

Allison saw the upset look on his face and she said "I'm so sorry maybe I shouldn't have said anything it was just a dream sorry to have bothered you but I'm sure it's nothing".

She got up to leave and she almost made it to the door.

Manuel stopped her and said "wait…sit back down".

She closed her eyes and thought 'crap, I was so close'.

She walked back over to the seat and looked at her lap.

He had to smile at Allison.

He said "Allison, I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking…you can't help what you dream".

She looked up at him and let him talk.

He said "what you saw really happened".

Her eyes widen.

He said "Alex Johnson went to the same college with Lily and I".

He said "Alex came into our lives the last year of college…he was a freshman and saw Lily one day and became obsessed with her".

He said "Lily was always mine; we were the type of couple that was inseparable and always happy…the lovey dovey couple if you will".

He continued "Lily and I were high school sweethearts and I proposed to her our last year of college and I think that was what set Alex off".

He continued "We lived together our last year in college and I was home alone one night".

He said "It was storming really badly and the power went out; there was a flash of lighting and I saw Alex and he shot me in the stomach before I could do anything. Later, Lily came home and found me and she told me he covered her mouth and dragged her into the bedroom and raped her violently. When he was done he left and she managed to call 911 and crawled over to me and begged me to stay alive because I had lost a lot of blood".

Allison was stunned. She said "my god that's horrible…I was hoping I was wrong".

Manuel nodded.

She said "I don't know why I dreamt about it".

Manuel said "Lily dreamt about it this morning too and she wondered the same thing…she thought it might be a warning".

Allison said "a warning for what".

He said "it's getting pretty close for his sentencing to be up…if he is getting out it will kill Lily she is incredibly terrified of him".

She said "I can see why".

He said "which reminds me I promised her I would make some phone calls and find out if he is getting out".

Allison said "well, I'll leave you to it then".

He said "Allsion, please don't tell anyone about what I told you".

Allison nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Manuel had made some phone calls and he was waiting to hear back.

Thankfully, there was 1 more hour left and he could head home to his beautiful wife.

His phone rang and he answered it.

The voice on the other end made his blood run cold.

Alex Johnson said "well, hello Manuel it's so good to hear your voice".

Manuel finally got his voice back. He said "how did you get this number"?

Alex said "it wasn't that hard".

Manuel said "what the hell do you want"?

Alex said "I just wanted let you know that I'm out…and I will be seeing you and that sexy wife of yours very soon…in fact I could be at your house right now".

Manuel said "don't you dare touch my wife"!

Manuel slammed the phone and grabbed his stuff.

He said "Lee! Your with me let's go"!

Manuel explained everything to Lee.

Manuel ran into the house and yelled "Lily"!

He started to go through the house and saw Lily come down the stairs.

He met her half way and kissed her passionately and hugged her tight.

Lily was stunned she has never seen Manny act this way.

She hugged him and looked at Lee.

He looked like he wanted to say something but decided to walk off and give them some privacy.

Manuel finally calmed down a little bit.

She pulled back enough to look at his face.

She cupped his face with both hands and said "Manuel, what's wrong? You look liked you've seen a ghost".

He said "he's out".

She didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

She said "who's out"?

He looked at her and said "do you really want me to say his name"?

She immediately knew who he was talking about. She started shaking her head in a negative motion.

Her eyes started to well up with tears. She said "no, no please tell me you're wrong".

He whispered "I'm afraid not".

Lily's face crumpled then turned a little green and she ran upstairs and went to the bathroom to throw up.

Manuel sighed and turned back to Lee.

Lee said "well, she took it better than I thought she would".

Manuel rolled his eyes and went to check on Lily.


End file.
